


The Years After

by Marriott23



Series: The Hunters of The Pack [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby wolf, Birthday, Christmas, Dean gets the bite, Full Moon, Ghosts, Hunting, Marriage, Multi, New Years, Pack, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after the Winchesters leave town</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years After

I year later - Sam and Dean return to take a well needed break from hunting. 

 

1 year 6 months later - Scott gets a call and sends Derek and Isaac to help the hunters get rid of a shapeshifter. 

 

2 years 1 month later - the hunters come home to spend Christmas with the pack. 

 

2 years 1 month and 7 days later - Sam and Dean stay for New Years celebrations. 

 

2 years 4 months - Sam and Dean introduce Cas to the pack. The angle strikes up a strange friendship with Peter. 

 

2 years 10 months later - The hunters are tracked down by Stiles who asked them to help the pack with a ghost problem. 

 

3 years 1 month later - They all get drunk at Christmas and wake up naked in the forest. 

 

3 years 7 months later - The hunters attend Derek and Stiles wedding and the cake goes everywhere. 

 

3 years 8 months later - Dean asked for help saving Sam and Scott comes himself to save the hunter. Later he confides that he had known the hunters were in danger but couldn't pinpoint their exact location. 

 

4 years 2 months later - The hunter pass through Beacon Hills and end up staying to celebrate Dean's birthday with the pack. 

 

4 years 5 months later - The hunters are invited to Scott and Allison's wedding and come to find that the pack's grown in size. Nearby packs have been attacked by hunters and lone survivors have come to Beacon Hills. 

 

4 years 5 months and 1 day later - Sam and Dean put out the word that the Beacon Hills pack is out of bounds for hunters. 

 

4 years 7 moths later - Derek and Stoles track down the hunters to show them their adopted daughter who they named Laura after Derek's sister. 

 

5 years 1 month later - The pack spends Christmas in the Caribbean as they claim that they need a change of scenery. 

 

5 years 8 months later - Sam and Dean stop by for the christening of Scott and Allison's son who they've named Aaron. 

 

5 year 9 months later - Sam takes a panicked called from Scott when he finds out that his son's a werewolf. 

 

6 years 4 months later - the hunters settle down in Beacon Hills no longer able to keep leaving the pack. They help hunters that pass through but otherwise don't hunt anymore. They still make a living through credit card scams. 

 

6 years 4 months and 5 days later - they come out of retirement to help protect Beacon Hills from a daemon. Reluctantly they admit that they won't retire but will only hunt when Beacon Hills is threatened. 

 

6 years 5 months later - Sam takes a trip up state to get rid of a ghost. They admit that they won't be able to stop hunting but always try and stay close to the pack. 

 

7 years 11 months later - Stiles follows his dad with a job in law enforcement. 

 

9 years 2 months later - Dean asks for the bite on his birthday. 

 

9 years 2 months and 1 day later - Scott gives Dean the bite. 

 

9 years 3 months later - Dean experience his first full moon and is newly impressed with the packs control. 

 

9 years 11 months later - Dean is free for his first full moon since the bite. 

 

11years 4 months later - Sam finally becomes a lawyer and the pack throws him a huge celebration.


End file.
